1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, method and apparatus for activating and deactivating features in telecommunications networks, and in particular, for automatically activating and deactivating features based upon a calculated position of a mobile station.
2. Description of Related Art
As cellular and other types of mobile telecommunications systems have become more accessible and affordable, many people have begun to accumulate multiple directory numbers, each associated with one of a variety of mobile and/or wireline telecommunications devices. As a result, such persons can be reached at different numbers at different times, depending on where they are located. For example, it is not uncommon for an individual to have a home phone number, an office phone number, a mobile phone number, a pager number, and a voice mailbox number. In addition, the same individual might also have one or more modem numbers, an office fax number, a home fax number, a mobile fax number, and an electronic mail (e-mail) address. In other words, a person might have access to a relatively large assortment of telecommunications devices but can only be reached via a fraction of those devices at any given time.
To reach such a person, a caller might have to try several different numbers, or if the caller does not know more than one or two of the directory numbers, he might not be able to reach the person he is trying to call in a timely manner. An individual with several different directory numbers can also be inconvenienced if she wishes to promptly receive calls, messages, or faxes. To promptly receive voice calls, such an individual must rely upon others knowing and trying several different numbers, or she must rely upon frequently checking her various voice mail systems and/or answering machines to receive messages. In addition, fax or data transmissions might not be promptly received unless the sender happens to send the transmission to a number at which the receiving party is currently located. As a result, the availability of a variety of accessible telecommunications systems can sometimes result in frustration on the part of both attempted callers and parties to which calls are attempted.
One method of alleviating this problem is to implement call forwarding capabilities in each of the variety of telecommunications systems. This solution allows an individual to, for example, have calls that are placed to his home phone forwarded to his mobile phone or vice versa. By using such a feature, the frequency with which calls are missed or with which callers receive no answer can be significantly reduced. The problem, however, is that this solution requires that the forwarding features in the various systems be manually changed each time the individual leaves work, leaves home, or otherwise wishes to alter the call forwarding instructions based upon a change of location. This process can be very time consuming and complex. Similarly, an individual might want to activate other types of telecommunications-related features depending on where she is located. Again, however, this normally requires the implementation of manual activation or deactivation procedures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic system, method and apparatus for activating or deactivating telecommunications features based upon the calculated or measured position of a mobile station.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a way to automatically forward calls to an appropriate directory number based upon the current position of a mobile station.